own_charactersfandomcom-20200215-history
Papa Moon
Personal Info Gender: Male Age: 1,000,007 yrs. Height: 6'07" Weight: ???? Birthdate: 12/25/???? (Year unknown due to age) Race: Japanese Species: Immortal Relevant Characters Moon '''(Son) Moona (Daughter) Merith 'Tune' Neptune Seener (Wife) Raito (Youngest Son) Silvertina de Aultrinalt (Daughter-in-Law) Galidor Galaen Mar'Kleece (Son-in-Law) Moona's Kids (Grandchildren) Moon's Kids (Grandchildren) Alex (Doctor, life-long friend) Likes/Disklikes '''Likes - Anything regarding his religion - Papa is a religious man so naturally, he'll take part in religious activities (and try to get others to tag along if he can). Reading the Bible and going to church are the most common things he can be seen doing. - His "General" status - Papa takes pride in his war accomplishments, most notably his ranking as a General. - Typical stuff - Papa's not too difficult to satisfy. He's a happy family man and a very happy husband, he loves a lot of animals (mythical or not), and has his fair share of hobbies as a retired individual. Such hobbies include wood working, knitting, cooking, and best of all, napping. - Children - With a nickname like "Papa", it's no surprise Moonlight loves the youth. He's the kind of guy to cease his errands just to check on a sad kid and spoil kids with candy and ice cream, which has its own pros and cons; nowadays, he can't do the latter out of fear someone will call the cops on him, despite his benevolent intent. Dislikes - Anything against his religion - Papa is all for discussing most religions with others, so long as they respect his religion. But when someone bashes him for his beliefs or worse, damages his religious properties, he'll lose his head. - Politics - Sure, he'll go out and vote but that doesn't mean Papa likes politics that much. He acknowledges that it's there and he can't get rid of it but he certainly won't enjoy it. - Alcohol - In addition to the typical bad stuff, Papa doesn't like alcohol. He knows recipes and has had to make drinks for others at one point or another but he wishes to never drink it himself. - Disrespect - No one has tolerance for disrespect, and Papa is no exception. He's very patient but a few things will push him over the edge instantly; such things include degrading his General status, belittling his intelligence or, most notably, calling him old. - Being woken up - Papa values his sleep. If it's not for a good reason (or if it's a good reason but is very easily resolved), he doesn't like being woken up, especially during nap-time. Appearance As a human, Papa has bronze skin with very long black hair and cyan blue cat eyes. He's mostly well built; he has muscles but his abs are now one flab. For some reason, he's always sporting an indigo tuxedo with a bright red tie. At least he's ready for the fanciest occasions. When he takes on the form of other creatures, he's almost always dominantly indigo with light blue somewhere on his body. Black and/or red will be present as well but it seldom happens, and even rarer is either of those colors being dominant. In all states, he retains a few things: His eye color, fur (minus the human state), and his scars. He has a large scar on his chest, a few on his right arm and shoulder, and one right on the bells. Personality Papa Moon is your typical family man: He's friendly, nurturing, and great with the kids. He doesn't usually show off but when he does, he really does. Brag about his General status? He'll pull out his old uniforms and might even flex in them. Praise his kids? He'll bring one out and talking about how great they are while also managing to unintentionally embarrass them. Bring up his marriage? He'll talk about all the good times he and his wife had and will have; and all of that is just scratching the surface. Papa is also quite the lady's man; he's fine with getting his nails and hair done, going to the spa, and talking about anything ranging from the latest gossip to, of course, anything kid-related, all to make sure his lady friends are happy. On top of that, he's not afraid to show his emotions; he never believed in the male stereotypes like "men don't cry" so if he wants to cry, he will cry. Papa is a patient individual who tries not to explode when he's angry, hence why he's invested in so many hobbies. But leads to pretty big outbursts; sometimes, he'll get so angry, his face will turn red. Other times, he'll start swinging his cane around or, best case scenario, stay quiet and look grumpy for a while. Call him old drives him over the edge because he's well aware that he's (very slowly) aging and being reminded of the fact just makes him upset. History (Under construction) Trivia - Papa's original name was Munraitohato but because he's called Moonlight by just about anyone who doesn't call him Papa or Papa Moon, it was changed to just Moonlght. Category:Male OC's